The present invention relates to a streetlight having a hollow pole.
Known is patent invention FR 2908861 which discloses an internally hollow pole for the passage of feeding wires and having light external zones, particularly at the height of a person, then alternating to passive zones that are partially covered with photovoltaic panels.
Furthermore, international patent application no. WO 20081125711 discloses a streetlight on a pole, of which photovoltaic panels are arranged. In this way, a cantilever effect due to wind is avoided, an effect that would occur if normal photovoltaic panels were used.
Patent application OS 2 408 395 discloses a streetlight pole having a hatch for putting electric components and batteries inside. The pole is lined in an upper section thereof by photovoltaic panels picking up the sun's energy and transforming it into electric energy.
None of the above-cited documents discloses a streetlight so made that it comprises means adapted to recover energy from the emission of artificial lamp light inside its pole.
An object of the present invention is to optimize a street lighting system with minimal environmental impact.
Another object of the invention is to manufacture an energy-saving streetlight, in particular by using energy obtained by transforming the same artificial light energy of the streetlight lamp.
Yet another object of the invention is to manufacture an easily made street light. Furthermore, an object of the invention is to manufacture a streetlight with an easy-to-replace lamp.